Epic Mount
This is the MLP:FiM (Ponytale) version of Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts. Epic Mount is the Brony "avatar" of user:Mystic Monkey. He originally started out just an avatar for Ponychan and the MLP:FiM fan community. His first cutie-mark was a game controller and he is named after a class of various rideable creatures commonly recognised in MMORPGs (Though actually the name is from the term "Epic Mount" from World of Warcraft.) Eventually decided he should be a Self-Insert pony in Equestria and eventually more ideas were added and scrapped for his story to make him more of an original character. He was going to be renamed to a more humble name, however since he was now well known and accepted by this name he was decided to be known as Epic Mount. Epic Mount is the main character of the Ponytale series (as an OC, next to the canon characters of cartoon). Description Epic Mount is a grey earth pony with a long, unkept mane and tail. He also have aqua green coloured eyes. While not visable he has various scars from past fights with monsters. Despite Epic's standard stallion shape, he is much stronger than the average pony due to surviving the harsh and monster infested environment of Everfree Forest. While mostly not visable on his body he has various scars from various adventures and fights, each a merrit of his strength and wisdom of self-taught combat. He is powerful enough to fight monsters many times his size all by himself, a feat few ponies can only do as many. Personality Despite his "misanpony" tendencies due to solitude, he has a strong sense of justice and heroism which is why he has been seen in Equestria anonymously when it is disturbed with trouble or danger that the little ponies are not prepared for the least. But will return to the forest afterwards before any attention is drawn to him. Prefering the nature and solitude of Everfree Forest. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends befriend him and to reintroduce him into pony society, he started to lighten up and become more social, in his own way learning the "magic of friendship". However he finds ponies control over weather and plants to be a forsaken act itself against nature, too far for just ponies adaptation for survival. He is rather laid back and peaceful but is willing to jump into a fight against anything evil and will enjoy it, much to the protest of his attitude from other peaceful ponies. Growing up in Everfree Forest, Epic has his own unique philosophies on living and nature itself which challenge the thoughts of other ponies, whenever oppose or philosophical. History Before ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' Epic's memory of where he comes from is hazy due to time, he cannot even remember the name of the town, country or kingdom he came from. ALl he remembers is that he was from far away and had a mother at one point in his life. When he was just a little foal he was kidnapped by harpies from his home and was carried over land and sea until he manage to bite the harpy's claw and was dropped in the forest. This failed kidnapping was orchestrated by Tirek all from his imprisonment in Tartarus. Tirek has made attempts to kidnap ponies are other magical creatures outside of Equestria to avoid detection from Princess Celestia. Being an earth pony foal without magic or flight, lost in the heart of the forest, the survival of a pony his age in the lost woods deemed unlikely, especially after discovering the hard way that crying attracted monsters. Instead of death, he chose the will to live, from foraging for food to escaping monsters who will kill him. He eventually found castle ruins which served as temporary abode, however with child-like fears of the shadows and the spiders in the castle, he left the grim place for the forest. He eventually found another pony with stripes who was going to be killed by a manticore and decided instead of running for his life, this pony needed help and it was time to stop fleeing from monsters and fight back. However he was just a little colt and the manticore would certainly kill him, but despite the odds Epic dashed to protect the pony and lunged at the monster. As if from nowhere there was a blast of colour which made Epic's attack powerful to knock the manticore down (due to the shock wave of the blast pushing Epic forwards and the Manticore down backwards). It was this victory that his cutie mark appeared, a metal shield. After the battle he escaped through the forest. Thinking over his actions he decided that it was best have helped and saved a life than stand idly and watch, or else he would of been a monster himself. Over time, Epic has given up hope of ever finding his way out of Everfree Forest or anypony rescusing him. However he has grown so accustom to his life in Everfree Forest that he felt more comfortable living in the forest. He was no longer scared of monsters and would often fight with them (avoiding the bigger tougher monsters he was aware he could not fight yet). Epic was eventually rediscovered by Zecora whom allowed Epic into her care. At first she believed it would be best to take Epic to Ponyville where he should be with other ponies, however the ponies have always feared her and Epic Mount himself did not want to live in Ponyville because it was not where he comes from and by now he was now used to his life in Everfree Forest. He'd rather stay with Zecora than to fear her and the forest. Zecora who admits a solitude life in the forest is indeed lonely and depressing, accepted Epic as quasi-adopted mother/older sister figure and did her best to look after him (however she could not stop him from exploring the dangerous forest when she explictedly told him not too.) Growing up in the forest, fighting the monsters of the forest as well as various training and enjoying exploring (the forest or the dungeons of the ancient castle) and adventure, he has become a strong pony. Despite being distant from other ponies to a degree of disliking anything to do with ponies, if he is aware that a pony is in any danger, he will asisst that pony anyway. Attack by monster or enemy, catastrophies or ponies lost in the forest, he will assist them, only to leave abruptly when they no longer need him. Due to his secluded nature, ponies question whenever he is real or not or if he is even a pony, thus starting of the urban myth of the Everfree Pony. Epic lived in a tree-home deep in Everfree Forest, he visits other friendly forest natives such as Zecora and Steven Magnet. He knows his way through the forest and does not feel "lost" any more (but there are some places he hasn't explored yet). He looks over to Ponyville but preferring the solitude and nature of the forest. However if there is a catastrophy in Ponyville or any surrounding settlements to Everfree Forest, he will charge to the rescue and once the day is saved he will return to the forest. If he finds ponies lost in Everfree Forest, while his trust towards them is limited he will help them out of the forest and would provide supplies to them if they needed it. Epic grew up in Everfree Forest, he is partially feral pony. Adaptable to a life that is "wild" to other ponies but is still well educated in English and other basic skills thanks to Zecora's teachings. He is also familiar with almost every monster in Everfree Forest, having fought them all at least once. He lacks social skills to associate well with other ponies. Season 1 He wasn't aware of Nightmare Moon's return during the Mare in the Moon story arc. He believed the prolong night could of been a morning solar eclipse. Throughout Season 1 he never met Twilight or her friends or knew of them. During the events of ''Dragonshy'' he investigated the source of smoke covering Everfree Forest. It was by coincident that 6 other ponies were also climbing the mountain but Epic was further up the mountain, the 6 and Epic not knowing each others presence. Epic did hear somepony scream and was going to check for others but he was above the rock-slide zone and fell with the falling grounds and lost conscious. He survived with just major bruises and smoke and ponies long gone. The cave was empty except for a large crystal which he took home with him. Besides the various monsters of Everfree Forest, he is also enemy to the Diamond Dogs who once stole said crystal he found at the cave but retrieved it back, despite having no real value to it himself. Ever since then there have been enemies. Between Season 1 and 2 When Epic finally befriends Twilight Sparkle and her friends he becomes more frequent in Ponyville. He learns, in his own way, the "magic of friendship" as well as his eventual and steady return to pony society making new friends and building trust. While he takes pride in being an "Everfree Pony" he still feels judged among other ponies he is unfamiliar with, as some do indeed judge him from being from Everfree Forest. He still prefers his home in Everfree Forest. The way ponies manage nature and weather in Equestria is just as disturbing to him as Equestrian ponies find Everfree Forest disturbing. Claiming that there is not even a "natural breeze" throughout Equestria. Absence during Season 2 During ''The Return of Harmony'' part 1 and 2, Discord's chaos had effected Everfree Forest as new monsters that Epic has never encountered before appear and the forest began to be more confusing than usual that even Epic was lost in familiar territory. Epic seeks help from Twilight but the town was under chaos and tried his best to help. He found out where the girls went and head to Canterlot. He was drawn into the castle labyrinth. Though he is not chosen by an Element of Harmony, Discord still drew on his insecurities towards other ponies making him more misanpony than he was before to a dangerous level that he would lash out on other ponies. Epic eventually turns evil, being more merciless towards others, hurting ponies or killing monsters. As he was in Everfree Forest during the Elements of Harmony purified Ponyville from it's chaos, he was never cured from Discords influence and thus he did indeed became a "monster". Tirek had predicted the coming of events for Epic, believing him to be "ready", Epic finally had audience with Tirek. With his Element of Darkness he turns Epic bad, with a sword cutie mark representing his evil. As a servent to Tirek he stalked Ponyville. Various sabotages that Mare Do Well prevented, offering Spike a tainted obsidian snack on his birthday and was hiding behind the crowed to watch the Hearth's Warming play. He also released Cerberus that one time, but it was to play with him than for ulterior motives. He wasn't involved with the royal wedding, but he did observe and hear the cries of the ponies hurt by the Changelings invading Canterlot. He ignores the cries for help but conflicted from guilt from doing so. Between Season 2 and 3 With Tirek, he assist in the attack on Equestria. Twilight and her friend confronts him and ask why he has sided with Tirek, in which they worked out it wasn't by choice but that he wasn't freed from Discord's influence from ''The Return of Harmony Part 1''. Twilight attempts to restore his memories like she did for her friends in ''Part 2'' but the dark magic around him was too powerful. Fluttershy confronted him in which he fired warning shots at her to keep her away and was backing off. She approached him knowing he did not really want to hurt her and when he was close, gave him a kiss. This was what restored Epic Mount's memories and who he was, breaking Tireks power over him and freeing him from the darkness. Despite Tirek's role as Epic Mount's enemy in Ponytale, it will be Twilight and her friends with the Element of Harmony to finish Tirek, not Epic. Absence during Season 3 Shining Armor asks Epic Mount to defend Equestria while he, Twilight and her friends go to the Crystal Empire. While Epic wonders why Shiny would trust him when he was a minion of Tirek once, he did as he was asked. Season 3 is pretty short so when not adventuring, spending time with others, mostly Fluttershy. Season 4 Epic is helping with the restoration of the castle. When not defending the area from monsters so that the girls can work, he also explores deep into the castle to disarm the traps that could be dangerous. The castle keep become Epic's new home due to the destruction of his treehome. Season 5 to 8 Epic feels left out he does not get to attend the important adventures of Twilight and her friends and further questions his purpose in life. Since his original treehome is long destroyed, he now resides in the restored Castle of the Two Sisters where he learns more about Equestria for him to explore. His adventures continue since then as he explores Everfree Forest and Equestria. Occaisonally visiting Ponyville to keep in touch with his usual friends, especially Fluttershy whom he grew fond of over the years. Season 9, becoming an alicorn Since the destruction of the Tree of Harmony in ''The Beginning of the End'' - Part 1, there was nothing that kept the plunderseeds from growing and Everfree Forest from expanding. In order for Everfree Forest to be controlled a new conduit was required to keep the wild magic of the forest in check. Starswirl the Bearded met with Epic Mount and the two venture through the forest in order to find control over it. They found that while the Tree of Harmony was destroyed it's crystal roots were deep across the whole forest and with some form of powerful magical conduit can stop the plunderseeds. Starswirl realised that with Epic Mount deep understanding with Everfree Forest he can connect Epic to the collective conscious of the forest with his powerful magic and using the Tree of Harmony's roots. The spell worked and Epic was able to commune with the forest. He learned that the wild nature of Everfree Forest was an ecosystem of harmony onto it's own and that the spirit of the Tree of Harmony deemed him worthy as it's protector and ruler of the forest. From it's power Epic Mount to transform into an alicorn, an alicorn with natural control over plunderseed vines. Given the return of the tree in ''Uprooted'' and it growing through the courtyard of the castle, he now looks over the tree along with the rest of the forest with his new given power to keep Everfree Forest in check as it's ruler. Afterwards thumb|Prince Epic Mount of Everfree. Sometime during [[w:c:mlp:The_Last_Problem|''The Last Problem''.]] Epic Mount grew to become the Prince of Everfree and reign over the forest. While he is still on good terms with Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Council of Friendship, he is often alone in his empty castle. Relationships When he begins to spend more time in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends, he became less closed off and understanding to Unicorns and Pegasus and more outgoing, calm and friendly. However due to his solitude, Epic lacks social skills and conscious on how other ponies perceive him. He also had issues against magic and nature control which made him socially awkward. The relationships that Epic Mount has with the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' characters is purely non-canon and he is not in anyway involved with the My Little Pony series. Epic once had a loving mother when he was young. However this life he could of had with her was ruined when he was foalnapped when he was a child. Growing up in Everfree Forest and moving on with his life, Epic's memory of her has faded but he remembers clearly her love. While Epic goes on many adventures for fun, his greatest hope is to someday be reunited with his mother, despite not knowing if she is alive or not know remembers the direction or home he comes from. Epic has no recollection of ever having a father. Just a single mother. However Epic thinks he could of been a horse, given his larger build and strength than regular ponies, but it is just his unlikely theory. Epic is not bothered by the absence of his father and on the matter of finding out where he comes from, he hopes to be see his mother again someday. Friends Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the first who approached Epic and assisted him in a fight, much to Epics protest. However now Epic is more accepting of when a friend helps him with magic and eventually trusts Twilight as a good friend. He does not necessarily accepts magic for what it is and such debates on magic, philosophies or trivial things are common between the two, arguing like siblings. As Twilight grew up in Canterlot with a brilliant education while Epic learned everything from Zecora, reading and experiences, Epic feels he has to prove that he is not some uneducated pony from the forest and just as smart as the other ponies. Rarity Rarity's assertiveness over the state of his messy coat and mane, especially after a fight or even when they first met, does tend to bother Epic, but after awhile he understands it's simply because of her generosity. But it also annoys her that he consider fashion a hindrance when it comes to fighting. While she does not approve of "mess", something about him fighting monsters by pure grit "excites" her. During Epic's proper introduction, she insisted he can wash at her boutique (which has a beauty salon, as seen in ''The Best Night Ever'') and that she can sort his mane out. While the generosity was awkward, it is thanks to her how Epic looks today than his early messy appearance from growing up in the forest. Fluttershy One of the things they have in common is that they are not too good around new ponies. Thus on there first meeting, Fluttershy's shyness with new ponies was countered with Epic's social awkwardness on not knowing how to appropriately respond. However, because Epic protected her on there first meeting from a Stoneback she trusted him, despite being a stranger to Ponyville. As time went by they have become more than friends. Epic tends to be protective around her and by her side if she gets scared or upset. He does harbour feelings for her. Epic has taught her some fighting moves so that she could defend herself. However she found more passive uses for it such as manual therapy for tougher animals. Rainbow Dash The two are rather competitive friends, especially to the call of danger. However while the two have things in common, Epic's morals are more for the good of others than attention. While Epic may not be as fast as Rainbow Dash (Or Pinkie Pie for that matter) his attempts to best her in speed as well as height is admirable as he will attempt to climb over obstacles and even buildings if need be. During his absence he trusts her to look out for Ponyville if he's not around. Applejack Applejack is more familiar with Epic's past stories than the other ponies. She knows of the urban legend of the "Everfree pony" and believes the character benevolent than malicious from Epic's past stories of heroism. She is always open to Epic's help on her farm, Epic considering tree-bucking and harvesting an excellent form of training. Pinkie Pie Despite being easy going and quiet, he doesn't seem to be bothered by Pinkies hyperactivity. The only problem is that he hates social gatherings and is pretty much a party-pooper to Pinkie. But the two are friends and whenever on rare occasions Pinkie Pie is actually down, he will lend a hoof and an ear to yack off to help bring her back up if she needs it. Spike At first Spike was jealous of the minor interest Rarity had with Epic. But Epic assured him he does not have a crush on Rarity. With Epic's appreciation for dragons the two became friends. Due to growing up alone Epic never really understood what "love" is and from what Spike told him about it, realises he may have these feelings for Fluttershy but is uncertain. Spike can relate to Epic being they both are crushing on ponies they believe will not accept them for who they are. Princess Celestia & Princess Luna As Epic grew up away from Equestrian customs, he respects them as royals but dislikes it when they or others believe they have rights to tell him what to do (he also believes in Heliocentrism). As Epic can be a bit rebellious towards the princesses they know he means well to all ponies and let him be his own pony. Epic However does like the idea of being a hero or knight to Equestria but is too proud to admit it. Zecora Zecora has been the quasi-adopted mother to Epic long before the Ponies befriended Zecora. Being that Epic and Zecora live in the Everfree Forest, they tend to have tea together and discuss things as well as Epic's go to pony for whenever he's hurt or need medicine (which, with Zecora's reluctance, happens a lot). It was Zecora's advice to Epic to give Twilight and the Ponies a chance, even though Epic just wanted to return home and be alone. Zecora found Epic upset and confused among a patch of poison joke, both his eyes on one side of his head. Epic who never saw a zebra in his life was cautious on the stranger but as he has never seen another equine in a long time, decided to trust her. While Zecora welcomed the little colt to stay with her under her care, Epic tended to go off into the forest against her wishes but still returns, at times hurt from monsters. Despite her warnings, Epic didn't fear the forest any-more and had a sense of adventure, in which Zecora welcomes her "son" home whenever he returns and eventually when Epic was old enough, went off alone to have his home deep in the forest. But Epic still visits Zecora at most times. An alternate meeting story is that Epic saved her from a manticore which got his cutie mark, but did not formally meet her til later on. Zecora is an accomplished apothecary. Her potions tend to be of help to Epic and is always happy to help her with getting ingredients she need for her potions like plants or bits of monsters, whenever by her requests or when Epic finds things in the forest he thinks Zecora can make use of. While Epic is one for potions such as rapid-healing or antidotes, he doesn't go around with his saddlebag unless for big journeys or adventures which would require being prepared for survival. standard medicinal potions from Zecora is a must. Steven Magnet Steven Magnet is the name of the sea serpent (or as Epic respectfully calls him "water dragon") and the very same from the episode ''Friendship is Magic, part 2''. The two have a sort of "neighbourly" relationship, though Steven is willing to help with fatherly yet awkward advice if Epic needs it. Steven tends to splash Epic when ever he annoys him such as when Epic teases him or needs Epic to wash himself in his river. But the two are good friends as Epic and Steven discuss various topics such as hair-care or water based trivia. Steven Magnet, as a water dragon, has power over water. His moustache grants him secondary magnetic powers as well as a "compass sense". He is very knowledgeable on water based information such as how the weather over Everfree Forest works (The water cycle which he made as a lesson for Epic) as well as where the Sea Ponies are. Derpy Hooves One of Epic's first friends outside of Twilights circle of friends and has high and personal respect for her. Due to living his life in Everfree Forest away from pony civilization, Epic could not socialise well with others and Twilights advice him to socialise and meet ponies he relates too such as other stallions. This endevour ends miserably for Epic and is upset over how different he is to other ponies and how they see him. Derpy noticed the crying stranger and goes over to comforts him, She tells him that she is also different from other ponies and that it's best to disregard what other ponies think about you and have fun and live life. While not exactly relate to in gender, the two became friends for being their own ponies. Pipsqueak Pipsqueak got to meet Epic Mount in the second series of Ponytale (As it was Season 2 when Pipsqueak came to Ponyville during Epic's absence). Pipsqueak took immediate interest in Epic knowning him as the Everfree Pony. Epic guilt ridden over the terrible things he did and did not see himself as the hero anymore. Pipsqueak helps restores his faith in himself as a hero to ponies and guardian of Everfree Forest. Pipsqueak hopes to be the next "Everfree Pony" someday, despite Epics objections of another pony in the dangerous forest. However the two became rather brotherly, with simular accents and Epic just calling him "Pip". Shining Armor Another second series friend, though could be introduced in first series. Epic met him once before he was married. Ideas for him is that their first meeting was reluctant as Epic prooves he can handle monsters alone better than Shining Armor's squadron. They can get more aquaintent with each other as they meet again somewhen after his Honeymoon with his wife Princess Cadance and eventually ending up as friends. Being that Epic does not have any other friends who are guys the two became especially buddy, Epic calling him "Shiny" and often the two enjoying cider together. Discord Epic and Discord have feuded a few times due to Epic's trust issues towards Discord and feelings towards Fluttershy. During the events of The Return of Harmony, Epic's investigations to why Everfree Forest and Ponyville were so chaotic lead him to Canterlot. He was drawn towards the castle's hedgemaze as the source of the chaos unaware he was walking into the same trap that Twilight and her friends walked into not long ago. Discord did not counted on a seventh pony entering the mazer but was humoured with how eager he was to find Fluttershy when he heard her screams. Deciding to play on his fears of being a social outcast to civilization he made Epic the opposite of what he was, a good and protective pony into a cruel and destructive one who wished to destroy all. Discord was unaware that this was an oppotunity for another villain who further manipulated Epic to do his bidding. When Discord was reformed, Epic still held distrust towards him due to his manipulation and Discord compares his reform to Epic's which just infuriates him more. By the time of Tirek's return when Discord sided with Tirek, Epic figured he was right all along to never trust Discord. However when DIscord witness Tirek mortally wound Epic Mount during the raid of Apploosa even Discord felt it was too cruel of an ending for Epic and used his magic to heal his wounds and teleport Epic to recover in Ponyville than die in Apploosa. After Discord found the error of his ways he make ammends with the ponies after Tirek's imprisonment. For some time Epic still had trust towards Discord but over time they became more on on terms of friends, however jealosy over Fluttershy's affections made them competitive towards one another. Enemies Tirek While he has not actually met Tirek, he still holds a deep and dark grudge for him since he knows it was Tirek who organised the raid on his homeland when he was just a foal. It was because of him he lost his mother and knows for certain he is evil and deals with dark magic. For that wants to put a final stop to him. It is only under the influence of Discord that they finally meet, in which he was ready to become his servent, though only a temporary time. Monsters Everfree Forest is full of monsters and chimeras, almost all of them would kill Epic given the chance just as they would for anypony. This is the nature of monsters and what makes them different from regular animals. Throughout Epic's life in Everfree Forest he had to deal with them, usually violently. Combat is something that ponies are not very adapt at but due to Epic's life in Everfree Forest he is able to deal with enemies much bigger enemies. (Epic has alone tangled the necks of the Hydra many times while it took six ponies to flee from the hydra). Epic got his cutie mark after his first fight in Everfree Forest against a manticore. Also Epic is an expert on all the monsters in Everfree Forest to degree's that surpass all pony recorded knowledge on monsters. Diamond Dogs Reaccuring enemies who are more than just trouble to Epic. Apparently the feud that started between them was from a time the Diamond Dogs stole a chunk of adamant from him, a crystal which he found one time investigating a cave on a mountain thats been smoking. While Epic does not know the true value of the rock, he found it pretty and didn't like it being stolen from him. He went underground to diamond dog territory and got his rock back, not without hoofing a few snouts. Epic will also fight the diamond dogs if their activity harms the environment of the forest or if the diamond dogs are threatening others. Other These characters are planned to be in the Ponytale series if lesser villains are required for Epic to deal with. Most of them were characters from My Little Pony 'n Friends and redesigned and revamped for the series. While original villains can be considered, this is to make sure there is least original characters in the series other than Epic Mount himself. *[http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Arabus_%26_Zeb Arabus & Zeb] - A first-gen character remade for MLP:FiM style, Zeb being an acquaintance of Zecora whom they both come from the same homelands. Zecora dissapointed with him for giving up their home traditions for his metropolis life, him being a manager for famous musicians. The truth is though he still practice in both traditional and forbidden arts of his homelands and with voodoo is partnered with the dark spirit Arabus. (Dr. Facilier being inspiration for character). Zeb's G4 design ideas is that he is on all fours like Zecora. *'Grogar' - Another first-gen villain favoured for Ponytale. *'King Charlatan' - A penguin lord of the Frozen North with the power of ice. An adventure in mind is Epic, Twilight and friends have to go to his ice palace. Epic and Fluttershy are imprisoned and will freeze to death, but Epic holds her close to share his bodyheat with her that for her to freeze to death. *[http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Ahgg Ahgg] - A giant, cycloptic spider that lives in Dead Woods, a part of Everfree Forest where the tree's are dead. all spiders in Everfree Forest regards him respect. *[[w:c:mlp:King Sombra|'King Sombra']] - Planned to be a new villain to Epic, depending on who he is. Ideas is that he tricks Epic to believe he knows where he comes from, telling him he is a crystal pony (which he is not really). Trivia *Epic Mount's cutie mark is a standard metal shield. The shape is based on Link's shield from Zelda games. *Tirek the Dark Centaur was the main villain from "Rescue from Midnight Castle" the 1984 My Little Pony original standalone episode special. A remake of him was planned for the fan game Ponytale: Midnight Castle (now cancelled), the same design and story ideas for Tirek will still be reused to be antagonist of Ponytale. *Originally his cutie mark was a game controller, but when he became more of a character his actual cutie mark was planned to be a sword to represent his nature as a warrior, but was decided to be a metal shield instead (not to be confused with Escutcheon shield, but similar in shape). The shield is opposed to the sword which is a weapon, though knights and warriors use shields. Epic is a warrior and a skilled fighter but he only fights of pacifist and heroic reasons, such as to protect other ponies from harm. *Epic's has an irrational fear of spiders, in his defence saying everypony hates spiders and regards them as monsters (But there are giant spiders in Everfree Forest, spiders bigger than the average pony). Category:Bronie Category:Ponytale Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male